Archieverso Wiki:Politiche e linee guida
Le politiche e linee guida sono regole stabilite nell'Archieverso Wiki che "tutti" gli utenti dovrebbero seguire, indipendentemente dallo stato o dalla posizione. Va notato che tutte le politiche sono aperte alla discussione e ai possibili cambiamenti, tuttavia, ciò deve avvenire solo in rare circostanze e tutte le parti coinvolte devono concordare sulle modifiche presentate. Down below is a list of current policies instated upon the Archieverse Wiki. We urge everyone to visit this page, as well as the ones list below in order to prevent any future mishaps. Be sure to contact an Administrator if you are ever in doubt of an edit or contribution of any kind taking place. = Politiche = La sezione seguente è costituita da brevi riassunti di ciascuna politica presentata qui su Archieverso Wiki. Si prega di leggere attentamente ciascuno prima di iniziare la modifica. Ricorda di ricontrollare o chiedere ad un amministratore (o ad un utente esperto) se mai in dubbio. Potenziamento delle medaglie Badge Boosting is prohibited on this wiki and we urge you to remember that there is no material benefit to be had from earning badges. It's nothing more than a virtual reward for your faithful editing. Chat We do not have a strict policy on what occurs in chat or the topics that are discussed. Users are welcome to chat about whatever interest them, within appropriate bounds, of course. Scene tagliate We here at the Archieverse Wiki feel that Deleted Scenes, footage that's cut during post production (often due to lack of time), can be considered canon, so long as they don't contradict any published scenes. Such scenes can be handled on an individual basis should something be brought into question. Uguaglianza This particular policy is put in place to remind everyone here that all users are equal, whether you are an anon, a regular user, a moderator or an admin. No one user is above disciplinary action for their actions, and no user is greater than another due to status or position. Immagini In order to keep this wiki clean and organized, we have an image policy. This includes quality, naming, duplicates, videos, etc. Before you upload images to this wiki, read through our image policy first. Spoiler The primary goal of the Archieverse Wiki is to publish up to date content and information for all things related to the series. However, leaked episodes will not be published on this site until it's official airing on U.S. television. However, we do allow spoilers depending on the source and material in which it originated. Manuale di stile Il Manuale di stile è pensato per essere utilizzato come guida di layout su come formattare ogni articolo del wiki. Tutti gli utenti dovrebbero seguirlo. Vandalismo Il vandalismo non sarà tollerato su questa wiki e qualsiasi tentativo deliberato di vandalismo in qualsiasi forma comporterà il divieto temporaneo o permanente dell'utente. Politiche generali Avvisi Gli avvisi degli amministratori e i rollback non devono essere rimossi. Dovrebbero essere rispettati. Categorie Non aggiungere categorie ridondanti. Se non è ancora stato creato, probabilmente non è necessario o desiderato. Inoltre, le categorie non devono essere create senza prima consultare un amministratore. Sostituzione di contenuto A meno che il contenuto non sia scritto in maniera terribile, NON sostituire il duro lavoro di qualcun altro, come le biografie. Altri utenti si sono presi un po 'di tempo dalle loro vite per scrivere la loro biografia. È completamente ingiusto rimuovere il loro lavoro solo perché vuoi vedere i tuoi contenuti. Tuttavia, ciò che puoi fare è migliorare il testo se deve essere migliorato. Speculazione La speculazione è consentita solo in blog, forum o discussioni. Essa è vietata negli articoli. Modifiche al formato Le aggiunte al formato dell'articolo devono essere preventivamente discusse con l'amministrazione del sito. Guerre di modifiche La guerra di modifiche è generalmente disapprovata. Si suggerisce a un utente di provare a discutere del proprio problema con un altro utente attraverso l'uso delle pagine di discussione e di giungere a una soluzione. È vietato modificare la guerra con gli amministratori, in quanto gli amministratori generalmente sanno cosa stanno facendo come leader della comunità e, come tali, dovrebbero essere rispettati. Come con altri utenti regolari, può essere discusso pacificamente anche attraverso l'uso di pagine di discussione. Categoria:Politiche e linee guida